Dear Mr Yancy
by tiramisuspice
Summary: "We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us. As a highflier, an athlete, a basket case, a socialite, and a delinquent. Correct?"


**Request by juiceboxxes for Breakfast Club AU! Finally got around to finishing it, love ;3**

 **This is obviously based/inspired on/by The Breakfast Club, a fun and iconic 80s movie. If you've never seen it before, GO WATCH IT. SERIOUSLY. Even if you don't like it, you have to see it at least once in your life.**

 **This piece has been stylized very similarly to** ** _Dear Mr. Bricker_** **, another Breakfast Club AU I wrote for IDDI (because I'm too lazy to go from scratch ahaha!), so there are some similarities in the situations, but for the most part should be somewhat different. One thing to note I omitted a couple things and POVs from the movie, because I felt it would work better for this adaptation. Also, for any of you unfamiliar with my writing, I don't follow storylines exactly, so there will be staunch differences from the movie.**

 **And remember…** **this is an AU** **; it doesn't follow canon and the characters might be a bit OOC. It's a little over the top. Just a little cliché, but hey lol. I wouldn't be me without making things over the top and cliché, right? I hope despite that, it still is enjoyable! :)**

 **Rated High T for Teenagers Being Teenagers**

 **Warnings** **: Mentioned abuse, bullying, sexual harassment, drug use**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or The Breakfast Club and am merely using the characters for entertainment.**

* * *

There's some faded graffiti on the south wall of the gym building that has been there for who knows how long. Some of the letters are gone.

It reads _I A MY O N PE ON._

Everyone sees it. They've all tried to fill in the missing letters in their mind at least once. No one has figured out what it used to say.

* * *

 _"Saturday March 24, 2012. John Quincy Adams High School. New York, NY 10036._

 _Dear Mr. Yancy._

 _We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a highflier, an athlete, a basket case, a socialite, and a delinquent. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed."_

* * *

There are two students sitting in two of the six tables in the dank library of JQA High at 6:54 AM. One, a doe eyed brunette who sits at one front table, hands folded on the desk, face steeled in a neutral expression, but nervously chewing on the inside of her cheek. The other, a shaggy haired brunet in a turtleneck who sits slouched at another table, picking his fingernails and trying, somewhat unsuccessfully, to hide the fear in his gaze.

They don't say a word to each.

They don't look at each other.

A tall, muscular blonde male walks in looking embarrassed not two minutes later, hands shoved into the pockets of his letterman jacket. He gives a small wave of recognition to the doe eyed brunette and sits in the seat beside her. They both smile at each other slightly in amusement, but otherwise don't converse.

Another arrives at exactly 7:00 wearing an oversized leather jacket and plops onto the back table loudly, growling in irritation and throwing his head on the table with a loud clunk. His long dark bangs fall into his eyes but he does nothing to move them out of the way. He lifts up his head slowly and rests his chin on his fist, staring suspiciously at the back of the others' heads, his scowl firmly set in place.

No one moves.

The last one saunters in breezily at a quarter past seven, wild blonde mane flying and sneer hidden behind the aviators she wears on her face, just as the bell begins to ring. Her coat is raggedy and tattered and boots are falling apart at the seams and every step she takes, there is an odd squishing. She pauses at the front, looking at the rest for a second before scoffing and dropping into a chair at the table behind the brunette and the blonde guy, kicking her feet up on the table with a dignified, resounding clank. She crosses her arms over her chest, staring daggers into the head of the brunette.

Doe eyed brunette shifts uncomfortably.

Letterman jacket rolls his eyes after glancing at the newest comer.

Turtleneck slumps further in his seat.

Leather jacket in the back tightens his coat around him, laying his head down on the table.

Aviator shades glowers.

The ringing of the bell ceases and a moment of silence passes over the room. The girl in the shades groans in annoyance.

The moment passes.

Mr. Yancy waltzes in authoritatively, holding some sheets of papers and looking, for all intents and purposes of the word, ready to chew out the fresh meat sitting at the tables before him. He recognizes all five of them. He knows why all five are here. And he knows though they look defiant, they all will bend to his will anyway. You see, Mr. Yancy, as the principal, fancies himself an intimidating man. Imposing. Though somewhat on the short stature side, he is of wide girth and has a very commanding presence. Even the most rebellious of them all bend to his will eventually.

He stands in the front of the tables, sneering at them all in condescension. They all have challenging looks on their faces, but they are _nothing_. And by the end of the day, they will know their place.

"Well… well…" he says slowly, staring at them each in turn, "Here we are… I want to commend you for all showing up on time. Even you Hart."

The aviator girl ignores him and continues to fiddle with her torn jacket's sleeve, picking the strings out and dropping them on the floor of the library.

"Good morning. For those of you who don't know me, I am Mr. Yancy."

The brunette takes a deep breath, sitting up straighter.

"Good morning, Mr. Yancy." She replies steadily, back completely straight, head held high, nodding in respect, "I think there's been a mistake. You see, I don't really belong here."

The blonde guy at the front table snorts at almost exactly the same time as the girl with the aviators scoffs. He turns around in amusement, but aviator girl's face drops, and she glares daggers at him over her glasses. He spins back around and faces the front.

"Oh?" Mr. Yancy walks to the front table and leans down. "And why do you think that?"

"Well, th-there's no way my offense can be as bad as hers." The doe eyed girl jerks her hand backwards, gesturing to the wavy haired blonde sitting at the table behind her. "I just don't think it's fair that our offenses merit us being lumped together like this. I mean, shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?"

Mr. Yancy's smile turns acidic, and he grins maliciously for a second before standing straight up and moving towards the middle juncture of the desks, "Is that so, Matthews? Do you honestly believe _your_ offense is any less punishable? Don't make me laugh."

The brunette silently looks down at her desk, cheeks burning red.

"In fact, let me make it clear to you all," he continues, addressing them all, "You all are here for a reason. You know what that reason is. So." He checks his watch as he paces slowly up and down the aisles. "It is now eighteen after seven. You have exactly eight hours and forty two minutes to consider what you did."

"And I have figured out the perfect way to do just that." He walks around, slapping down two sheets of printer paper and a pencil in front of each. "You will each write a thousand word essay telling me who you think you are. And by an essay, I don't mean the same word written one thousand times."

The girl in the aviators pulls them off her head and slides them on the table, raising her hand. "Uh, Yancy? Quick question. Since we can't write the same word one thousand times, does that mean we can write the same two words five hundred times?"

Leather jacket in the very back makes a slurping sound and the brunette in the front turns around just fast enough to see him shoot a loogie in the air and then catch it in his mouth once again. Her jaw drops in disgust, and she turns around, cringing visibly.

"Amusing…" Yancy drawls at the smirking blonde, ignoring the question, "An essay. I'm sure you are all aware what that means."

He paces back down the aisle, glaring at each of them in turn. "There will be no talking whatsoever. No moving from your seats."

He stops by Aviator girl and yanks her feet off the desk. "And no sleeping, Hart."

She quirks an eyebrow and places her feet right back on the desk as soon as he heads back to the front of the library.

"If I hear any sounds coming from this room, you will all be seeing each other again next week. Capiche?"

The turtleneck boy stands up almost immediately, holding his hand to his heart like a pledge. "I promise you, Mr. Yancy, I have no intention of ever returning—"

"Sit down, Minkus." He interjects, looking annoyed.

He blinks widely and sits down rapidly, ignoring the snort from aviator girl at the table beside him.

"Questions?"

There is a slight pause, and Yancy smiles in triumph, turning to leave.

"Yeah. I got a question." The aviator girl runs her hand through her tangled mess of coils, a little smirk on her lips.

"Of course you do Hart." He crosses his arms in front of his chest. "What, pray tell, is it this time?"

"I was just wondering…" She tilts her head mockingly, words sharp like a dagger. "Does Liberace know you raided his wardrobe?"

There are snickers from letterman jacket in the front and a particularly loud snort from the very back. The brunette girl in the front spins around to glare warningly at the blonde girl. The amused smirk on Yancy's lips drops like a bomb, and he turns his full attention to the girl.

"Ah… detention never starts without one of your amusing little quips, does it, Hart? I never get tired of hearing them."

She shrugs. "Hey, there's plenty more if you'd like."

"Great. Then I look forward to hearing another one when you're here next week." He says sharply before turning on his heel and leaving the library.

The five watch him enter his office across the hall. Once he is seated, they all visibly relax.

No one breathes a word. The brunette in the front immediately picks up her pencil and taps it lightly against her head, contemplating what she should write in the essay. The blonde male picks up his own pencil and begins absentmindedly twirling it between his fingers, staring at the clock and mentally lamenting how many more hours they have to be there.

There is a moment of time where the silent air is humming with anticipation. A kind of restless energy as everyone waits to see who will break it first.

No one breaks it.

At least, until the guy in the leather jacket in the back begins to chew on his fingernails. Each one snaps off with a decided noise that jars them all out of the lethargy they have put themselves into.

They all turn slowly to face the guy in the back. Doe Eye's face curls in slight disgust, and Turtleneck looks at him like he's got a few screws loose. Leather jacket momentarily stops chewing and stares back at them unaffected.

He swallows a nail and then recommences with the other hand.

Aviator girl smirks, "Careful babe… Save some for lunch, or there'll be nothing to eat."

He spits out his nail at the aviator girl who smirks.

"C'mon. There's no need for that."

The silence returns as they face the front once again. The brunet boy writes a word, then shakes his head and erases it. Letterman jacket leans his head back in exasperation, closing his eyes in annoyance. His table companion looks a little lost in thought, staring blankly at something in the distance no one can see.

Such is the state of the students. The silence remains for a good four minutes.

" _Shit_!" Aviator girl suddenly exclaims. Everyone jumps in surprise. "He didn't tell us what to do if we hafta piss!"

There's a scoff of distaste from the front of the room, and Aviator girl stares at the blonde boy, her cat like grin already pushing across her face. "What? It's a legitimate concern. I gotta take a piss. Where am I supposed to do it? In the trashcan up front?"

He turns around with a look of disgust on his face. "Obviously not. Just hold it in."

She snorts. "Cuz that's gonna work. When a girl's gotta piss, a girl's gotta piss."

"Can you please be quiet, Maya?" The brunette at the front hisses in concern. "We're going to get in trouble."

They all look towards the front where they see Yancy's head briefly pop out from behind his doorway to check on them. Once his face disappears, the brunette visibly relaxes.

Maya holds a hand to her heart mockingly, "The pretty brunette knows my name. I'm touched."

"Well it's not like we're total strangers…" the brunet in the turtleneck responds.

Maya snorts. "Oh that's right! I forgot! We knew each other in junior high. That seems like _ages_ ago. How many years ago are we talking? Three? Four?"

She stands up and skips around the tables, stopping in front of each person. "Brandon whose last name no one knows, the brooding, edgy weirdo with no friends who is rumoured to have killed a man. Farkle Minkus—my condolences for your name—our smartest student and captain of the mathletes and debate team. Lucas Friar, our esteemed varsity quarterback."

She finally stops at the front table, her sneer on full force as she leans down in front of the doe eyed brunette.

"And last, but certainly not least, our beloved head cheerleader and student council president and the most popular girl in school. Her highness herself: Princess Riley Matthews."

Riley frowns up at her, "And Maya Hart. The definite biggest troublemaker of the entire school."

"I'm touched." She smiles, albeit sourly. "You really _do_ know me, your highness."

"Yeah," Lucas pipes up, "Only because you're the biggest nuisance of the entire school. Now could you please sit down? I don't wanna get in trouble. I've got a football game I can't miss later."

"You're right." Maya says, her words dripping with sugar, "God forbid you get stuck here longer than you should because someone kept talking." She saunters over to the waste paper bin, picking it up and rummaging inside to look for who knows what. "Still…"

"Still what?" Lucas asks in annoyance when she doesn't continue her statement. He leans over to check if Yancy can hear the noise and is watching them.

"Still…" Maya drags out the word and takes off her coat, flinging it towards her seat and stretching loudly and obnoxiously, "It's hard to believe the infamous Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews at the top of the food chain are in detention here with me. I feel like I'm rubbing elbows with celebrities!" She pans out her hands in front of her, grinning cloyingly. "One rules from the rotten peak of the popular assholes at the tip of the hierarchy ladder." She turns to Riley with a smirk, "The other rules from the top of the squeaky clean, goody-goody gum drop Rileytown mountain."

Riley glares at her in offense, slapping her pencil on the table in annoyance. "And where does that put you? In the bowels of the hierarchy? You're not even on the ladder."

She shrugs nonchalantly, "At least I'm not a poser. Or an asshole."

Lucas turns to Maya, irritation clear in his features. "Assholes and posers? You don't even know us."

"My dear Lucas," she says belittlingly, "I don't know any lepers, but would I go out and hang out with them?"

She slinks over to the back, hopping onto Brandon's desk. Brandon glowers at her and scootches slightly away, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Take Brandon for example." Maya continues. "Would you ever hang out with him?"

Lucas narrows his eyes. "Well, no, but–"

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought." Maya stands back up and walks back to the front of Farkle's desk, placing her hands on it and leaning forward. "Would you ever hang out with Farkle and his dweeby, geeky, super smart straight-A student friends? Riddle me this, Farkle. What are all the clubs you're in?"

Farkle looks confused. "Debate, mathletes, robotics, chess, Model UN, and junior classical league."

"Exactly!" Maya straightens and walks back to the front, a hard glint in her eyes. "Do you think those are cool enough clubs for you?"

"What are you even getting at?" Lucas leans back in his chair, his lip curled in disgust.

"Answer the question. Cool enough clubs? Would you ever join them?"

"No?"

"My point exactly! You don't know them do you? Yet, would you hang out with them? No. Why? Because you think they're losers." Maya grins and plops back down into her own chair, placing her hands behind her head. "And you and all your friends are assholes. And posers. I rest my case."

"At least we're not like you." Lucas retaliates, "Do you know what they call you? They call you mental. A psycho bitch."

Maya yawns derogatorily, chuckling in amusement. "Amateur. They couldn't come up with something more creative?"

"…You are so annoying." Riley mutters under her breath.

Maya tsks. "Now, now, Princess. If you don't have anything nice to say, you shouldn't say anything at all."

"Shut up!" Riley snaps, turning around. "And stay shut up. God, _why_ are you so annoying? Why do you always have to patronize everyone around you?"

"Good question. If I knew the answer to that myself, maybe I wouldn't be so patronizing, dontcha think?"

"Just leave her alone." Lucas growls, glaring at Maya.

"What did I possibly do to her while sitting on my ass in this chair, Friar? Use a little common sense. Or is that too hard to do now? Have you already lost more than half of your neurons from getting whacked in the face by _big sacks_ every day and night?"

Brandon lets out a harsh snort of laughter at that, and Lucas turns around, giving him an annoyed look. He raises a challenging brow, but otherwise says nothing.

"What exactly are you implying?" Lucas responds with narrowed eyes.

"Don't get your panties in bunch. I'm not implying anything…" She puts her arms up in a placating position. "Nothing at all. I have nothing but respect for you guys who tackle and romp each other day and night and pass balls through your legs. Nothing but respect."

Riley rolls her eyes, fixing Maya with a glare. "Leave him alone. At least he has goals for his future. Unlike you. And would you be quiet? I don't want to get caught. I have somewhere to be after this."

"I have goals for the future, honey." She puts on a fake smile. "Goals to become just like you and your merry group of cutie patootie, popular friends!"

"Yeah? Good for you. Now shut it." Lucas snaps, turning around resolutely to close the conversation.

Maya lets out a little chuckle, "What? No more ripostes? Don't leave me hangin' Sporto." She turns to Brandon, "What about you, Weirdo? You don't want a piece of this conversation action?"

Brandon turns to look at them over his shoulder before making a growling noise and pulling his coat tighter around his body and facing the wall, turning away from them. They hear a noise in the hallway and watch as Yancy stands to leave, heading towards the restroom at the end of the hall.

Maya lets out a little laugh and then glides over to the wastepaper basket, snatching it up, "Aww man. Now I gotta take a dump."

Dropping it right in the front of the room, she plants her butt on the seat, pretending to strain.

Riley makes a disgusted noise at the back of her throat. "Would you stop being so crass? It's disgusting to watch."

Lucas shakes his head, looking away from her. "Just ignore her Riley. She just wouldn't know what to do if people weren't paying attention to her. She thrives on this."

Maya laughs. "I'd still have a hell of a lot more to do than drinking myself to an early grave like you over here, Mr. Popular. Or running around in tights tangling with a bunch of burly, sweaty men."

"Shut the fuck up." Lucas grits out, "At least we bring something to the school. You don't do shit. You don't even count, Maya. You might as well not exist at JQA."

Maya's mouth clamps shut momentarily and a hard glint flashes through her eyes. Her expression darkens.

"Well then maybe I'll just join the student council." She slowly peels out after a spell. "Become student body prez like lil' Riley over here."

Lucas and Riley both snort, passing each other mocking eye rolls. Maya glares at both of them, standing up from her crouch and pushing the wastepaper basket with her foot back to its place.

"Yeah. Okay. Good luck with that." Lucas says sarcastically.

"Ignore me, huh? Did either of you actually succeed? I think not." Then she spins around, giving them both a hardened stare. "Guess I win."

Lucas' eyes narrow, but before he responds, Farkle lets out a loud huff, slapping his pencil onto the table.

"Now that _that's_ over with, would you both please be quiet?! I think it would be best if we just sit down and get to work writing this essay. I, for one, don't intend to see any of you next week."

Maya nods sagely. "Geek bait has a point."

As she speaks, Maya creeps to the double doors of the entrance of the library, checking left and right to see if Yancy is anywhere near them.

"Get to work everyone!" With a grin, she pulls a chair from the librarian's desk over to the door and climbs on it, tinkering with the door jamb, twisting the mechanism at the top that is holding the door open.

"What are you doing?" Riley hisses, "We'll get in trouble! Sit down!"

Maya looks over her shoulder. "No need to worry, guys. I'm just having a little fun."

She continues to rotate the screw until at last, it comes out of the socket. She drops the screw into her bra just as the door slams shut with an obnoxiously loud ' _Bang_!' that most likely could be heard throughout the entire hallway of the school. The wall and some of the bookshelves rattle from the impact. Maya kicks the chair away from the door back to its place at the desk and lopes back to her seat, plopping down with her legs on her desk and hands behind her head.

Brandon's head snaps back around, his eyes wide as he stares at Maya with his mouth slightly ajar. Lucas lets out an exasperated yell of frustration.

"What the hell did you do that for? We are so frickin screwed!"

"What is wrong with you?" Farkle adds, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I mean seriously."

"Put it back!" Riley exclaims, her chestnut brown eyes wide and frantic.

"Just be quiet! It'll be funny, trust me."

"Trust _you_? Not even if my life depended on it." Lucas says cynically, "Now put it back!"

Brandon laughs in amusement, the raspy chortles filling the library.

"Yeah, put it back!" Farkle reiterates.

"Hush!" Maya hisses, "Or he'll catch you talking."

"I swear, Maya, if you don't put that thing back right now—"

The library door rips open and everyone falls completely silent as Yancy strides in, his expression stormy. Brandon plonks his forehead onto the table, effectively hiding his face. Yancy takes a look at them all, eyes narrowed. Their expressions are too innocent, too perfect, but there is unease in the air. He stares up at the door, his brows furrowed.

"Anyone care to tell me why that door is closed?"

"We wouldn't know, Mr. Yancy. After all, we've been sitting in our seats the whole time."

Yancy's jaw clenches, and he turns to face Maya, eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I suppose you think this is amusing, Hart? Where is the screw?"

"I wouldn't know Mr. Yancy. Seems like screws in this place are usually loose."

Mr. Yancy yanks the chair from the librarian's desk and shoves it in front of the door, trying to keep it open.

"Uh, with all due respect sir." Maya croons, "I don't think that's going to work."

He lets go, the door snaps shuts, and the chair gets smashed out of the way, flying into a bookshelf. Farkle snorts, trying to keep his face neutral, while Riley covers her mouth slightly with her hand.

"Very funny." He addresses them all as he approaches, his face turning slightly red, "Who took out the damned screw? Tell me or so help me I will keep you all here until someone confesses!"

"No one took the screw." Riley admits quietly, her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, it just fell off." Lucas grumbles, rolling his eyes.

"It happens to all of us, sir." Maya adds, an amused expression in her eyes.

Mr. Yancy lets out a low snarl and walks over to Maya's table, stopping at the side. She stares back up at him with a cocked eyebrow, her lips tugging slightly into a cocky smirk.

"Something the matter, Yancy?"

"Give me the screw, Hart. _Now_."

"But I don't _have_ it." She insists innocently. Her expression is so perfectly serene that it could almost be real. "This is an old building. You've got to expect some things to break down over time."

"You think this is funny, huh?" He leans in closer, his eyes glinting with exposed malice, "You try to compensate for your gross shortcomings as a human being with this _disgusting_ behaviour, hiding behind your cowardice with delinquency. But you're not fooling anybody. Especially not me."

Maya's eyes narrow, and she crosses her arms in front of her chest, glaring at a soiled spot on the carpet. "Eat my shit…"

"What was that just now?" His gaze turns lethal, and his voice grows increasingly cold, "What did you just say?"

"I said." She jerks her feet off the table, turning towards Yancy with eyes blazing with loathing. "Eat. My. _Shit_."

"Congratulations Hart. You just bought yourself another Saturday detention." He spits out, pointing a finger in her face.

"Oh, how awful… Is that the worst you can do?"

"That's another Saturday right there." He says lowly.

"Well goody for me! Got any more?"

"I'm glad you're so thrilled about the circumstances, _Miss Hart_. Especially seeing as how you'll be here yet another Saturday."

" _Great._ Are you still going to be the colossal tool you usually are? Cuz I'd hate to miss out on all the fun!" Her voice raises, and she sits up straighter, eyes shining with venom.

"Good! You can enjoy more fun with yet another Saturday!" He barks.

"Ooh another? I'm pissing my pants over here! You free next month?"

"Well then have another! And after that one, why not another Hart!" He roars, his lips curled in absolute contempt, "You might as well fill your entire calendar with detentions right now!"

She crosses her arms and slumps back in her seat, fuming and breathing harshly.

"You want another? Just say the word! Say it! You'll come here every day for the rest of your miserable life instead of prison just like your lowlife father!"

Maya's eyes flash, and she jerks her middle finger up in his face.

"That's another two Saturdays right there!" He snaps, "You finished?"

She grits her teeth together, her eyes glistening the slightest bit. "No."

"Then by all means, keep going Hart. I'm doing society a favour keeping scum like you off the streets." He growls ferociously.

"So?"

"That's another!" He laughs, a harsh bark of laughter that makes the hair stand on end. "I've got you for the rest of your damn time in this school! You want another?"

Her lip curls, and she glares up at him out of the corner of her eyes, "…Yes."

"You got it! That's another one right there, pal!"

"Cut it out!" Riley exclaims suddenly, looking worried. Maya glances at her and then around the room, realizing that the rest of them have all been watching the exchange with something like trepidation on their faces. Her gaze goes back to Riley who mouths her to stop.

"You through?" Yancy asks acerbically.

"Not. Even. Close." Maya's hard stare goes back to Yancy.

"Well then have another. I'm doing your mom a favour." He sneers at her, mocking her contemptuously, "You through now?"

"Does it look like I give two shits?"

"That's another one. How about now?"

"How many is that?" she snarls condescendingly.

"…Well that's twelve, not counting the one for the Liberace comment." Farkle comments quietly. Lucas shoots him a look to be quiet.

"So you've got fourteen." Yancy hisses at Maya.

"Actually, sir, it's thirteen…" Farkle repeats.

"Shut up Minkus." He barks. He walks part of the way back to the door, turning to Maya. "I've got you for the next three months, Hart. You know, if you would stop trying to put on airs in front of people who couldn't give a rat's ass whether you live or die, you might be able to make something of yourself."

Maya scoffs and folds over into herself, glaring daggers into the ground, her breathing harsh as her lower lip quivers the slightest bit. Brandon slowly drags his head up from the table, licking his lips slowly in shock.

He addresses the rest of them. "Now I'm going to be standing directly outside this door. If I hear so much as a _peep_ coming out this door, you'll all be getting another Saturday!"

As the door slams shut behind Mr. Yancy, a resounding " _FUCK YOU!"_ rings out. He closes his eyes momentarily, catching his breath before walking back to his office. No disrespectful brat bitch will get away with that behaviour. Not on his watch.

* * *

At 9:30, everyone is aimlessly doing their own thing, dazed or daydreaming. Riley is no longer paying attention, instead mentally reciting her speech for the student council elections coming soon. Lucas stares boredly off into space, resting his chin on his palm. Brandon is using his pencil to carve out the side of the table, a small pile of brown shavings growing on his lap. Even studious Farkle is trying to make a clover with his tongue, going cross eyed to see if he succeeds. Maya balances her lighter on her duck taped boots, moving her foot slowly right and left, aviators on, head lolled to the side.

Lucas is the first to go, his head slumping down onto the table as soft snores fill the room.

By 9:43, everyone is also asleep, in various positions and arrangements.

This is how Mr. Yancy finds them twenty minutes later. Snoring softly and curled up into themselves or laying their heads on the table.

"Wake up!" he barks.

No one responds.

He releases an annoyed sigh, "Who needs to use the restroom?"

Five arms fly into the air.

* * *

Once they have all used the restroom and Yancy has left, they lounge around various places in the library, all watching as Maya burns random pages of a novel, creating small holes, but cutting out the fire before the smoke starts to rise too far.

"You're destroying school property!" Riley protests, "Quit it!"

Farkle stops yawning and gives Maya an odd look, "You got something against Mo-lay?"

"Molière." Maya corrects lazily, blowing out another little spreading circle of fire. The others look at her in slight surprise. "You're more of a science and math nerd, aren't you?"

Farkle's cheeks burn with a blush of embarrassment.

"Since when do you read classic literature?" Riley asks, looking somewhat impressed, "I always thought you were more of an art person."

Maya shrugs, burning up another page and then stifling the flame before it spreads. "Since high school started. Of course you wouldn't know that though, would you?"

She fixes Riley with a poignant look before going back to her activity. Riley looks down at the carpet, swallowing tightly, guilt in her expression.

"Hey, are you grounded, Riley?" Lucas asks, changing the subject, "There's a party at Billy's tonight after the game. His parents are out of town. You going?"

"Hard to say…" Riley muses pensively, "My daddy says I am grounded, but I'm staying with my mom this weekend, and she says I'm not."

"Hey Riley." Maya says, grinning like a cat. "How's the ol' separated life going for Corpanga? They still treating you right? You get along with them?"

Farkle and Lucas look at her curiously. Riley glances at her fingernails momentarily, then looks back at Maya with a sigh.

"I mean, they're happy. I'm happy. We're still one big happy family. Just in different places."

"Hmm…" Maya tosses the mangled book onto the floor and hops to her feet, sauntering around the front of the tables, "If your life is so called happy and perfect, why does it seem like they're always fighting and contradicting each other?"

"Residual pent up tensions from the divorce, I guess."

"So then you don't get along with your parents."

"No. I still do." Riley shrugs, "But I guess sometimes I do feel like they use me and Auggie to get back at each other. It's kind of hard being their tug of war rope. My life gets a little complicated sometimes."

"My ass." Brandon scoffs with a roll of his eyes, a sneer on his lips as he glares at Riley. "Your life isn't complicated at all, Little Miss Perfect."

Everyone turns to Brandon in surprise, who hasn't said a word up to this point and whose voice is harsh and gravelly and somewhat jarring. He quirks a brow in challenge. Farkle's brows furrow a bit while Lucas cracks a small smile, snorting slightly in amusement.

Riley spins around with a scoff, offended. "Excuse me? My life _is_ complicated."

"Nah." Lucas rolls his eyes. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself."

Maya turns to Lucas, her eyes sharp and glinting. "What about you, Sporto? How's your relationship with your folks?"

He stiffens and puts his guard up. "Actually, we get along swimmingly, thank you. Let me guess? That makes me an idiot?"

"You're already an idiot." Maya picks at her nails in boredom. Farkle's lips quirk up. "And interesting you would say that you get along when you come from a divorced household with belligerent parents. So now you're an idiot _and_ a liar too."

Lucas' eyes narrow and he straightens in his seat, giving Maya a dirty glare. "You know something, Maya? If you were a guy, I'd have wasted you by now."

"Don't let my gender stop you." She lets out a short bark of laughter, spinning around completely to face him, "Cuz guy or girl I'm pretty sure you would be dead if you tried to go up against me…"

"You really think so? Someone small like you? You think you're that strong that you could kill someone with a few punches?"

"Punches?" Maya's gaze goes deadly. "Who the hell said anything about that?"

She pulls out a medium sized pocket knife from inside her shirt and flips it open, staring Lucas down with a look of indifference. Riley gasps loudly, leaning away from Maya while Farkle and Brandon watch Maya with barely concealed trepidation. Lucas stares at her, his mouth set in a grim line, though there is a bit of trepidation in his gaze.

"Now where's all that bravado from a few moments ago?" Her head tilts maliciously. "It's like everybody sees a knife, and they suddenly get all clammed up and scared. Guess we know who has the _real_ power in this group dynamic."

"Maya." Riley nervously licks her lips. "Put it away, okay? This isn't funny."

She stares at Riley for a few moments before she lets out a little chuckle, slipping the weapon back into her pocket.

"Relax, you guys. I'm not planning on killing any of you anytime soon."

They visibly relax and let out mental sighs of relief as Maya slips back into her seat. They fall silent as the rest also take their seats.

* * *

At half past eleven, Yancy saunters back into the library, looking at them all with disdain.

"Alright you knuckleheads. Lunch time."

Riley raises her hand, swallowing nervously. "But sir, isn't eating in the library against school rules? Shouldn't we be eating in the cafeteria?"

Farkle and Riley give each other looks, before Farkle also speaks up. "And can't I get something to drink? Like milk or anything?"

Yancy narrows his eyes. "I'm sure you can survive."

Lucas raises his hand. "Actually, sir. I don't have anything to drink either."

"Neither do I." Riley adds.

Maya snorts and leans back on her back chair legs with her hands behind her head.

Mr. Yancy growls in annoyance. "Fine. I'll let you go get some drinks."

He points a finger in Lucas' direction. "You. Go get some drinks."

"I'm gonna need some help carrying them."

"Okay." Yancy stares at them all, ignoring Riley's hopeful look, and Lucas' small gesture towards her. "Go with him."

He points to Farkle.

Farkle eyes Lucas in mistrust, his brows furrowed the slightest bit. Lucas looks annoyed too, letting out a low sigh under his breath.

"Did you both not hear me? Get up!" he barks.

Lucas visibly rolls his eyes and snatches up his jacket as he stands up. Farkle looks anxious as he follows him out the door.

* * *

Lucas and Farkle walk down the hallway, the sound of their footsteps echoing loudly through the air. It's only made louder by the fact that the silence between them is deafening.

"So..." Lucas looks over his shoulder, glancing at Farkle briefly. "What are you going to drink?"

He doesn't visibly react, cowering in on himself the slightest bit, and Lucas turns back around with an exasperated sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Forget it." He says under his breath.

Farkle swallows a bit thickly before he speaks, his voice coming out a bit small.

"The vending machines don't have anything except for cola."

"Oh." Lucas responds a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We should just get that then."

"Yeah it's pretty much our only option." Farkle says, "Although I wouldn't be surprised if Maya smuggled in some alcohol into the library."

Lucas smiles a bit with a snort. "Would you drink it if she did?"

"I don't think so." he says rapidly, "I've gotten into enough trouble with that as it is."

Lucas' eyes widen in surprise and he stops, turning to Farkle with a slight look of shock on his face.

"Is that why you're here? You were drinking?"

Farkle ignores his question, continuing to walk.

Lucas frowns. "You're like the poster guy for goody goody. What the hell did you do to get Saturday detention?"

Farkle stops walking and turns around, glaring at him through his shaggy, disheveled bangs.

"What did _you_ do?" he snaps.

Lucas is a little taken aback by his aggressive response and stares at him for a second. Farkle continues to glare, haunches raised and that glare of disgust fully present on his face. Lucas sighs and leans back against the wall, running a hand through his hair.

"My uh… My dad and my coach. They both want me to succeed. Don't want me to screw up and do something stupid before games… So, uh… Here I am."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Farkle says with a frown, "I can tell you're lying."

Lucas' brows furrow the slightest bit. "I'm not."

"Yeah whatever. Forget it…" Farkle mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes and continuing down the hall to get the drinks, "I don't know why I expected you to tell me the truth. We're not friends anymore afterall, right? Nerds and jocks just don't mix."

Lucas' shoulders slump in guilt, and he hangs his head slightly as he follows Farkle down the hall.

* * *

Maya sits on the railing of the library ramp, kicking her legs back and forth and watching Riley as she fidgets uncomfortably from her stare. Grinning mischievously, Maya walks over to her table and climbs on top of it, sitting criss cross and facing her.

She rests her elbows on her knees and rests her chin on her fisted palms. Riley looks up at her out of the corner of her eye, mistrust evident in her expression before she looks away, pointedly avoiding her gaze. It only makes Maya smile more.

"So Riley. Are you a virgin?"

She doesn't respond.

"I mean, there's no way that you can be so perfect. There's got to be some red on your ledger. Do you know how many guys want to bag the head cheerleader? Your virginity is worth a lot in this school. So have you given it away yet?"

"That's none of your business." Riley snaps, fiddling with the pencil on her table and avoiding her gaze.

Maya ignores her. "I mean everyone at school wants to know. There are so many rumours surrounding you and your perfect, good girl image. Have you gotten a pink Porsche parked in your dark alley yet?"

Riley scoffs in offense, shaking her head in disgust.

"You know?" Maya clarifies, sliding her finger in and out of the O she creates with her other hand, "Had meat injected? Gotten the turkey stuffed? Hidden the salami?"

"I _know_ what you meant, Maya. I didn't answer because it's such a ridiculous thing to ask. And quite frankly, none of your business."

"Is it? Is it so weird to ask someone if they have already had sex?" She smiles serenely and leans down close to her face, whispering slowly, "Don't you want to know if _I'm_ a virgin?"

Riley looks wholly uncomfortable with the topic, her cheeks slightly tinged red. Her shoulders are stiff, and she chews on her lower lip, willing herself to ignore Maya's harassment.

"Aww. What's wrong Riley? Did I upset you?"

"Get out of my face, Maya." She responds, nonplussed.

Maya laughs and straightens back up. Brandon looks over at them with interest in the conversation, but he doesn't turn his head away fast enough. Maya sees his interested expression and grins.

"Even the freak is curious." Maya rotates so that she's fully facing Brandon, though Brandon doesn't look at her. "Hey Brando. Did you know Riley's not a virgin?"

Riley's head flies up, and she stares at Maya in shock. "Stop it, Maya! That's not true!"

"Why are you lying, Riley? I'm beginning to question your integrity as the student council president."

"Stop harassing me!" She crosses her arms in front of her chest with an infuriated pout. Her face is burning red. "I haven't done anything!"

"Mmhmm…" Maya taps her chin, "The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"Hey, leave her alone." Brandon says, "If she says she's a virgin, then she's still a virgin."

"If you say so." Maya hops off the table with a smirk and walks back toward her seat.

Riley is a little shocked at his declaration and stares at him, confusion written on her features. He meets her stare and gives her a quick, barely there quirk of one corner of his mouth before turning back to face the bookshelves on the side and wait for the others. Riley looks back down at the table and smiles.

* * *

"So what do _you_ have for lunch?" Maya asks Lucas as she snatches up a coke for herself and then another which she tosses to Brandon. Brandon catches it deftly before shaking it up a couple times.

"Some carbs?"

" _Some_ carbs?" she laughs, "Looks like you've got a whole grocery store in your lunch bag. What about you Farkle?"

"Just some stuff…Where's your lunch?" Farkle asks her.

"In your pants~"

He turns away, his cheeks red. "…Walked right into that one."

The conversation is interrupted by the loud snap that comes from the back as Brandon opens his lunch. They turn and watch him with disgust as he removes the meat from a sandwich and pours something gray that looks like cigarette ashes on the bread, followed by some crushed up chips. He takes a bite of the sandwich, ignoring their looks and Farkle's borderline green face.

When they turn back around, mentally shaking off the disturbing image, Maya stands back up and claps her hands together.

"Well! Looks like everybody is happy with their lunches. And _so_ much diversity! We've got the crazy lunch that only a pregnant woman or fat hippo would eat. The meal fit for a king that, quite frankly, is terrifying. The healthy lunch for a sweet little nerdy pipsqueak." She gestures to each of them in turn before stopping in front of Riley, her sneer on full force. "And the cookie cutter, typical suburban family lunch for the adorable precious daughter. Well typical at least, _before_ the parents ended their marriage."

Riley gives her a look. "Maya, don't."

"Don't what? Don't tell the truth?" Maya continues with a snort. "Do you not remember how perfect your family was before they split? How happy and cheerful and happy go lucky you all were? I do! Okay you ready? Here's my impression of life at the Marvelous Matthews' home!"

They watch as she flips her hair over her shoulder and titters happily, affecting a happy persona with a wide, happy grin that is no doubt meant to be Riley. "Good morning Mommy! Good morning Auggie!"

"Morning sweetie! Here are your lunches little Riley and little Auggie!"

She pretends to look up into the air, making her voice more high pitched. "Gee thanks Mom! You made tuna? My absolute favourite! You're the best!"

She looks down again, pretending to pinch some cheeks. "Anything for my precious Auggie!"

She makes her voice only a little more high pitched, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Can I have an extra applesauce?"

"Now, now Riley. You can have applesauce when you come home. Too much of a good thing is a bad thing, remember?"

"Awww okay…"

She deepens her voice and puffs out her chest, adopting a slightly goofy voice. "Topanga, did you remember to take a picture of them before they go off to school?"

"Oh Cory! That's a great idea! Let's all take a family photo! You're such a wonderful husband!" She touches her hand to her chest and sighs happily.

"Great idea daddy!"

"Yeah daddy!"

She holds her collar, chortling. "Aw shucks! Thanks kids!"

She puts her hands in front of her, smiling brilliantly and pretending to take a photo. She flips her hair over her shoulder again.

"Now remember children. Always follow the rules in school, and do all your homework, okay?"

"Yes Mommy!"

Dropping the happy-go-lucky face and reverting to her signature sneer, she sticks her finger in her mouth and fake gags.

"Nauseating."

Riley's breathing has harshened, her eyes a bit glassy as she stares furiously up at Maya. Lucas' eyes are narrowed in annoyance, and Brandon watches without an expression. Farkle has stopped eating and is watching Maya in disdain.

"What do you think? Right on the mark, right?" She taunts, her eyebrow raised mockingly. "Too bad those days are over for you now, eh Little Miss Perfect?"

Riley's lip curls. "Go eff yourself."

Maya winces. "Ouch. The Princess said something bad. Did I touch a nerve?"

Lucas rolls his eyes. "Okay then, Maya. If you think everyone else's home life is such a joke, why don't you show us what _your_ home life is like?"

Maya's expression darkens.

"Glad you asked." She says cryptically.

She stands in the center of the room and pretends to fluff her hair and check her makeup. "Frank is a nice guy, baby girl! Just get him food when he asks, and you'll be okay."

She goes back to her regular expression, "But I don't _want_ to be left alone with him, Mom! He looks at me weirdly!"

The fluffing again. She lifts her boobs up, looks disappointed, and then pretends to shove something in the bra cup. "Don't be so melodramatic. He wouldn't do anything to you."

"Yes he will! Where are you going, Mom?" Maya speaks panicked, pretending to grab her mom's sleeve. "Please don't leave me alone with him!"

"Get off me. Do you want me to stay in this apartment feeling sorry for myself forever?! I need to have a life too, especially since your father went to prison!"

She pretends to leave, and Maya makes a scared face again, pretending to walk slowly to a different place. "Hey Frank. Do you have money to order pizza?"

She yanks out and sits in a chair, legs wide open, sneer on her face. She talks in a deep, gruff voice. "Where's your mom?"

"…Out." Maya swallows thickly.

"Come here."

Maya's face falls, and she backs up slowly, putting her hands up. "Get away from me."

She changes position and advances toward her old position, eyes glinting mischievously, slowly licking her lips. "I said come here you dirty little slut! Don't pretend you don't want it."

"And _I_ said get away from me! I'll call the cops!"

"Call them; I don't care."

"Back off you son of a bitch!" Maya shouts, throwing a fist into the air.

"What did you just call me?" She lifts her hand and then backhands the air. She switches positions and cries out, holding her face and falling to the ground. She gets down on her knees and pretends to pull at something, "Next time I say come here, you come here, you understand?"

Maya lies on the floor, flailing her limbs and kicking her feet, though she looks constrained and squished.

" _No_! Stop! Get off of me!"

She rolls over and pretends to unbuckle her belt. "Hell no."

"Stop!" She cries, going back to her position, gripping her pants. "Please!"

"Beg for it."

"No! Get off!"

"This'll be good for you. Just relax."

"Please don't!"

"Spread your legs, or I'll force you!"

"No!"

"Stop fighting me you little whore!"

"Get off you piece of shit!"

"You asked for it!"

"Stop! Ow! Stop hitting me! Stop hitting me! STOP FUCKING HITTING ME!"

Maya yanks the knife out of her pocket and sticks it upward, shutting her eyes tightly. Brandon holds his breath, gaping at her in shock.

She turns over and kneels on her legs, gripping her abdomen. "Y-y-you fuckin' stabbed me!"

Maya turns on her back and looks up in fright, cowering into a ball.

She flips back over and pretends to groan in pain, holding her abdomen. "You bitch…"

She slumps over and falls over to the side. And remains there for a few seconds.

"I think he's still in the hospital." Maya says quietly, standing up and pushing her loose strands of wavy hair out of her face. "Won't come around anymore."

Her breathing is harsh, and her voice is shaking. Riley drops her fork on the table, her hand going to her mouth. Lucas stares at her in shock, his gaze concerned.

Riley's lip quivers, "Y-your mom's boyfriend molested you?"

Farkle snorts. "Yeah right. You're probably making this up. Just like everything else that comes out of your mouth."

Maya's eyes flash, and she lets out a deep shaky breath through her nose. She stomps to the front of the room and spins around glaring at them viciously.

"You think I'm making this up?"

"Yeah. I do."

Her eyes narrow before she grabs the bottom of her shirt and yanks it up, showing her abdomen and revealing an array of purple bruises under her ribs and on her waist and hips. Lucas' brows rise in horror. Riley's face goes pale. The bruises look like fingertips. Maya drops the shirt and moves her hair out of her face, stalking over to Farkle and bending down close to his face so he can see the long, pale stitches across part of her hairline.

"You think I'm making it up now?" she hisses quietly, her voice shaking, "Take a good look _Farkle_! _This_ is what you get if you don't listen at my home. _This_ is what happens when you don't _fuck_ your mom's boyfriend."

He swallows thickly and turns his face away, his appetite suddenly gone.

"All of you take a good look! _This_ is my life!" Maya storms to the back of the library, her eyes red rimmed and her breathing jerky and rough. She releases a raw, animalistic scream that reverberates around the library and rips several books from their shelves, throwing them left and right before kicking a bookshelf so hard the wood splinters.

The abrupt ensuing silence when she stops slaps them all in the face, and they sit there, not moving, breathing hard and recalling what they had just seen. It is an image that will never go away.

"You shouldn't have said that, Farkle." Riley whispers, her eyes looking worried.

"H-how was I supposed to know…?" He crosses his arms and slumps forward in remorse.

* * *

The air is still grave much later when Maya jumps down from an upper ledge, ambling over to them with an unaffected air, her hands in her pockets.

"C'mon. Let's get outta here."

Lucas' face twists. "Are you nuts? Yancy will catch us right away."

"Nah. I know Yancy like the back of my hand. He's about to go on his way to the lounge right now to get some coffee."

"No offense, but how can we rely on that logic?"

Maya grins and walks to the door, beckoning them to follow. They look uneasily at each other.

"Relax. We're just gonna run to my locker to pick up some stuff."

Slowly, the rest stand up as well and creep to the door. Maya pokes her head out of heavy wooden door and looks to the left and then the right. Sure enough, Yancy is walking down the hall in the direction of the teacher's lounge. Maya grins and slinks out the door, gesturing to everyone else that the coast is clear.

She leads them in the other direction from Yancy.

Riley rushes along next to Maya, trying to get her to pick up the pace a little. It's too leisurely, and it sets her skin on edge.

"So why exactly are we going to your locker, again? And risking getting another detention?"

"To have some fun, Princess." Maya drawls, still walking at her leisurely pace. "Doesn't it feel good to get your hands dirty sometimes?"

Riley doesn't reply, but doesn't look totally against the notion.

Brandon trails at the back, picking up sharp objects he finds on the ground and sticking them in the pockets of his coat.

"This school is creepy when no one's here…" Farkle says, rubbing his hands up and down his scrawny arms.

When they reach her locker, the only mangled and dirty one in the area, she places a few choice kicks in the center and the door flies open. Riley turns away at the smell while the rest look inside the contents of the locker with interest. It's not every day you got to see what Maniac Maya had stashed up in there. Lots of people liked to joke that she had dead bodies cut up into neat pieces hanging from hooks at the top, and even though the majority consider it a lie, well…

"Your locker is disgusting…" Farkle says, covering his nose.

They're all pretty disappointed to see that it's just a regular locker in common disarray.

Maya snorts. "Sorry. The maid hasn't come by today."

She pulls a folded up gym shirt from the upper shelf and unravels it slowly. When it reaches the end, she shakes it gently and a rather large bulk of weed drops into her hand. She brings it up to her nose and sniffs deeply and satisfyingly.

"I missed you, babe." She murmurs to the bag.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lucas exclaims. "You risked us getting caught by Yancy for frickin' marijuana?!"

Riley looks around impatiently. "That's great. Can we just go now? I don't want to get in trouble."

"You're seriously not affected by the fact that she has weed, Riley?" Farkle gives her a strange look. "You _are_ the school president."

"Who cares!" Riley throws her hands up. "Let's just get back before we get caught and get Saturday detentions for the rest of our lives!"

"Alright, alright already." Maya slams her locker shut with a loud _Bang_! "Follow me."

Riley and Brandon walk up at the front with Maya while Lucas lags behind a little, looking behind to see if Yancy is going to pop out of nowhere and catch them.

Farkle falls into step next to him, his hands shoved in his pockets. "So I've always been meaning to ask you. What happened?"

"Huh?" Lucas glances at him in slight confusion.

Farkle's eyes narrow. "I mean, I guess you finally deemed me necessary to talk to earlier? Only because it's convenient, right? So I figured it was time to hash this out. Why did you stop talking to me after ninth grade?"

There's no hostility in Farkle's gaze, but Lucas still looks away nonetheless, the discomfort on his face rather obvious. "I… I mean, I guess I got caught up with new friends."

"Really. So you just dropped your supposed best friend because you made new friends." Farkle's gaze does turn hostile now, the azure glinting in slight disgust. "I wasn't aware that's the way friendships worked."

"I'm… sorry..." Lucas finally says, unable to think of any better words.

"Yeah. Me too." Farkle walks ahead, shaking his head in disdain and the bitterness laced in his words makes Lucas' gut clench in guilt.

They march along the hallway until Maya suddenly freezes. Farkle nearly barrels into Riley, who also abruptly stops. Lucas, lost in thought, runs into Maya and nearly knocks her into the ground. Brandon stares in front of them silently, his eyes widened a fraction and expression shocked.

Because walking down the hallway on his way back to his office is Mr. Yancy.

" _Shit!_ " Maya hisses, "Yancy! Turn around!"

They turn around and run in the other direction, racing back the way they came.

"He's ahead of us!" Riley cries, "We are so busted! We'll never get to the library in time."

"Yes we will." Maya says, "We just have to cut through the cafeteria."

Lucas skids to a halt at her suggestion. "No way! That's too much of a gamble. We could run straight into him if we do that! We should cut downstairs and go through the locker rooms and the gym!"

"Trust me, dude. We should just go to the cafeteria."

"Trust _me_ , dude." Lucas snaps, "I know this route. That's the fastest way. The gym is right nearby the library."

"I know _detention_. I'm telling you the cafeteria is a better bet."

Farkle throws his hands up. "Will somebody just pick a direction and _go_? Time is ticking and every second we waste is another second we'll get caught by Yancy!"

Lucas turns around and starts heading towards the stairwell. "I don't know about you, but I'm going through the gym."

Riley nods and follows after him. "Yeah me too."

Farkle shrugs and follows them, racing towards the stairs. Brandon stands in front of Maya, a brow raised as if questioning what she wants to do. Maya rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation, but follows after Lucas and the others. Brandon follows her and they quickly catch up to the rest.

When they reach the outer doors to the locker room, Maya tugs on them hard. They're locked.

"Great decision genius. We're trapped! The fucking doors are locked."

"Let me try." Lucas pulls hard on the doors, but they don't open. "Shit…"

Brandon groans and rubs his face with his hands. Farkle stomps his foot loudly, looking annoyed.

Riley throws her hands in the air. "I _knew_ it! I knew we shouldn't have left the library! Now we're going to get caught and I'll get detention again and lose my presidency! Just when reelection is around the corner!"

"We're screwed…" Farkle drags out the word, leaning his head back against the wall. "We can't go back the way we came, can we?"

"No…" Maya replies, looking pensive, "Yancy will see us."

There's a moment of despair that settles over them all, and they stand in front of the locked doors, watching their dreams dramatically pass them by.

"No…" Maya says again. "Yancy will see _me._ "

Before anyone can ask what she means, she stuffs the pot down the front of Lucas' pants, earning an affronted ' _Hey_!' and takes off down the hall and up the stairs, shouting the pledge of allegiance at the top of her lungs.

"Maya, what are…?"

The others realize what she is doing only when it's too late and she's already bounded away. And can do nothing but glance at each other in concern and run back the way they came to go to the library.

* * *

Maya rounds the corner away from the entrance of the library and back towards the teacher's lounge, knowing Yancy has probably heard her by now and is trying to track her down. She pops a stick of gum in her mouth and races to the front of the lounge, where a statue honouring the first principal of JQA stands.

"WITH LIBERTY AND JUSTICE FOR ALL!" she screams, just as Yancy rounds the corner, flushed and out of breath and looking furious.

"Hiya Mr. _Nancy_. I mean, Mr. Yancy." she cackles, sticking her chewed wad of gum up the nostril of the statue, "I decided to run for student council prez! What do you think about the opening of my speech?"

"Are you out of your mind?" he growls.

" _Always_ , sugar lips."

* * *

Not three minutes after the rest of them have settled back into their seats and tried to control their rapid breathing, Yancy rips open the door and Maya storms in, her expression steely. She doesn't look any of them in the eye, though they all have similar looks of concern on their faces.

"Miss Hart here thought it would be amusing to storm across the school." He gives her a single look full of disgust which she returns by sticking out her tongue. "I regret to inform you that she will not be gracing you with her presence for the rest of detention."

"Wait, you can't do that!" Riley says worriedly, glancing at Maya.

"It's okay, toots." Maya says, chucking Riley under the chin as she heads back to her table to snatch up her coat and belongings.

Yancy ignores Riley, instead continuing his staring match of disgust with Maya.

"You think you're a real riot, don't you?" Yancy's eyes narrow when she smirks. "Just like you think that little flaming bag of shit stunt you pulled in the cafeteria vents was real funny, huh?"

Farkle turns to Riley and Lucas, mouthing a shocked 'That was her?'.

"What if your home was on fire? What if your mother—?" Maya's eyes narrow dangerously and he pauses. "What if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible sir," she drawls dryly, "It's in Lucas' pants."

Brandon snorts and bites down on his lip to keep from laughing. Yancy's lethal glare targets him.

"You think this is cute? You think it's funny?"

Brandon shrugs nonchalantly.

"Look at her." Yancy spits caustically, "She's a hoodlum. Nothing but a bum. You want to see something funny? Visit Maya Hart in five years and see how goddamned funny she is."

Farkle's jaw drops a little, and he stares at him in shock. Riley looks terrified. Maya's smirk falls right off her face as Yancy walks over to her. Her gaze turns almost molten.

"What's the matter? Are you gonna cry to mommy?" He roughly grabs her arm. "Let's g—"

Maya rips her arm out of his grasp.

"Get your _fucking_ hands off me, you prick!" Maya pushes past him. "I expected better manners from you, _Nancy_."

She pauses next to Farkle and sets her aviators down on the table in front of him.

"For safe keeping, Farks."

She winks before leading the way out the door, shoving everything on the countertops down and letting the broken door slam in Yancy's face.

* * *

Maya plops down on the table in the janitor's closet near the history hall, trying to control her breathing and glaring a hole in the wall instead of looking at Yancy. He looks absolutely livid. His hair is in disarray, and his eyes have an unnatural gleam to them.

"You're lucky you're in school right now. I've got too much riding on my job, and I'm not about to lose it all because of some little _cunt_. But the minute you've graduated and every fucking student has forgotten about you and you're failing and doing whatever it is that you street rats do, I'm gonna be there."

Maya starts and gawks up at him in slight shock at not only his words but what he's implying.

"That's right, you little _bitch_." He laughs, a little crazily. "I'm gonna be right there in your _fucking_ face laughing. And I'm gonna knock you out. I'm gonna fucking drag you through the _dirt_."

Maya's lower lip quivers the slightest bit.

"And you know what? No one is going to care what's going on with some drugged up, knocked up little whore with no life skills."

Maya swallows tightly, her eyes stinging in the back. "…Are you… Are you threatening me?"

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" He releases a short bark of laughter. "You think anyone will care what you say? It's your word over mine. You think they will believe a word a lowlife, lying sack of horseshit like you will say? I'll win. I'll _always_ win."

"Live it up now while you can, Hart." He says, getting in her face with a sneer. "The real world's coming for you. And you know what they say. Payback's a bitch."

Maya leans away, her wide eyes glassy with unshed, angry tears.

Yancy glowers at her triumphantly. "Look at you. You're not so tough now, are you?"

He gives her one last disgusted look before turning to head out of the closet.

"You know something? You're doing your filthy father and tramp of a mother very proud." Maya flinches, trying to swallow down the hard lump in her throat. "Keep it up, and you'll even become just like them."

The door slams shut, and Maya breathes raggedly, her lip quivering more uncontrollably and salty tears rolling down her cheeks. She waits another minute before her face contorts, and she breaks down.

Not for the first time, Maya is glad the walls of the closet are soundproof.

* * *

"Wondering where he took her?" Riley asks Lucas, who's been jiggling his leg like crazy for the past few minutes.

"I mean, yeah. Aren't you?"

Farkle nods solemnly. "I just don't think it's fair that she sacrificed her freedom for us. Why does she have to put other people before her?"

"Kind of reminds you of the past, doesn't it? We always used to have each other's backs." Riley smiles melancholically.

Even Brandon, who is for the most part staring blankly at the ceiling, has to smile at that, and they all momentarily reminisce, thinking about the relationships they used to have in junior high.

Lucas sighs. "What happened—"

" _SHIIIIIIIIIT!_ "

Lucas' question is cut off when the ceiling in the back suddenly breaks. Maya crashes through the ceiling with a loud boom and smashes into one of the bookcases, causing it to tip over and collide with another case. The noise is ear splitting and everyone jumps in alarm, spinning around to face the back, mouths hanging open.

Maya casually walks down the stairs, looking a little worse for wear and pasted with white dust from the ceiling and broken plaster.

They all blink, staring at her.

She coughs in her hand a couple times and pats herself down of the dust before grinning widely.

"Hey guys. Miss me?"

"Maya!" Riley exclaims, looking utterly relieved.

"What the heck..." Farkle questions, looking shocked. "How…?"

Maya shrugs. "What? Forgot my Coke. I'm thirsty."

"Maya, Yancy was bound to have heard that noise!" Lucas cuts in. "I heard his office door open."

"Fuck!" Maya ducks under Riley and Lucas' table and everyone scrambles to look as innocent as they can just as Yancy rips open the door and races in the library.

"What the hell was that ruckus?!"

"A ruckus?" Riley repeats, "I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, a _ruckus_. I heard a ruckus from the faculty bathroom! I know it came from here."

Farkle smiles, a bit mischievously. "I'm sure that must have been quite vexing. Could you describe said ruckus for me?"

"Cut that wisecracking out, smart ass." He glares at them all. "There was a _noise_ in here. A loud noise. What was it?"

Maya rearranges her position under the table, holding her laughter in by biting the inside of her cheek as the others continue to run word circles around Yancy. Lucas moves his leg over, and she looks forward, suddenly remembering where she stashed her pot.

"Well sir." Lucas says, "Maybe it would be best if you—"

His voice cracks with a pretty high pitched squeak, and he jolts in his seat, cheeks slowly burning red. There's a bump from under the table, and Brandon slams his heels on his table twice. Riley frowns in confusion at Lucas whose eyes are wide. Thankfully, Yancy doesn't notice and stares at Brandon like he's crazy, and he whistles nonchalantly, staring up at the ceiling lamp.

"Maybe it would be best if I _what_ , Friar?" Mr. Yancy asks in exasperation.

"Uh… uh…"

No words come out of Lucas' mouth, and he grits his teeth, gripping the edge of the table and looking very put off. His face is turning quite red, and Yancy's eyes narrow, staring at him like he's lost his mind.

There's an ' _ow'_ that sounds from under the table, and Farkle quickly coughs loudly and uncontrollably into his hand, trying to cover up the noise. Catching on quickly, Brandon joins in with the coughing.

"What the hell is the matter with all of you?"

"Was that the noise?" Farkle asks, coughing again for good measure.

"No that was not the goddamned noise!"

Riley glances over at them, giving them a stern look to cut it out before calling Yancy's attention over.

"Uh… I think what Lucas was trying to say… Was that maybe it would be best if you… made the noise? Yeah! If you make the noise, maybe we can tell you if we heard it too!"

Mr. Yancy's eyes dart around, glaring at each of them in turn.

"There is definitely something fishy going on here. You better not make any more noise." He points to Farkle. "And you. I will not be made a fool of."

"Yes, Mr. Nancy." He quickly shakes his head, his eyes wide. "I mean, Mr. Yancy!"

The others dissolve into snorts and choked laughter as Mr. Yancy leaves and they notice the toilet paper stuck to the backside of his pants like a tail. Once the coast is clear and the door has closed, they all sigh in relief, relaxing, except for Lucas, who is still sitting stiffly, his eyes slightly wide and expression partially mortified.

Maya crawls out from under the front table as Lucas stares at her incredulously. She gives him a saucy wink before standing up and waving around the weed like a small flag.

"Doobage acquired. Let's get high as a kite, mother fuckers!"

Farkle's jaw drops. "You're not seriously planning on smoking that _in_ _here_ are you? The smell will linger!"

"This library already smells like shit anyway. Who's gonna notice an extra stench or two?"

Farkle turns to Riley, shaking his head incredulously. "Can you believe this? This is crazy!"

Riley doesn't respond, staring after where Maya has walked towards the back. Her brows furrow pensively, contemplating whether the pros outway the cons.

"Riley?" Farkle asks.

She looks over at Farkle, smiling slightly with an 'oh well' shrug before tugging off her cardigan and standing up, walking over to the back with Maya.

"Lucas?" Farkle questions.

Lucas also stands up, shrugging and following them to the back. Without a word, Brandon also gets up to join the others in the back. Farkle all stares at them incredulously for a handful of seconds, shaking his head in disdain.

But after about ten seconds, Farkle curses under his breath and follows them to the back too.

* * *

It becomes increasingly obvious, as Maya watches them that aside from Brandon, these people have probably never smoked pot before. Riley is dissolved in crazy giggles, rocking from side to side, kicking her legs back and forth, her wide, trademark doofy grin plastered on her face. Maya can see the literal bluebirds dancing around her head. Lucas looks dazed, chuckling to himself for a moment before stopping and frowning in confusion. He stares off in the distance and then starts to laugh again. Farkle is impersonating celebrity puppets. Maya chuckles, shaking her head in mirth.

Riley stands up after taking another drag and puts Maya's sunglasses on her face, making a pouty face and peace signs.

"I'm the fucking _queen_ of this school and everyone is my bitch! Deal with it!"

"Do Kermit the frog, next!" Lucas chants, "Kermit! Kermit! Kermit!"

Maya snorts like a pig and claps her hands above her head, whooping. Brandon leans back, watching the chaos and fist bumping Maya.

"Why hello there, Miss Piggy." Farkle starts, sounding nothing like the frog, and more like a deranged, croaking old man, "You're looking quite… _hammy_ today!"

"Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin!" He says all high pitched.

They dissolve into raucous, uncontrollable laughter, and Riley loses her balance and trips backwards in her seat from laughing so hard. Legs flailing, the force topples the seat, and it hits the ground with a loud clatter that shakes the back.

Maya brings her hands to her mouth like a megaphone. "Sir. We have identified the source of said ruckus."

Another round of boisterous, wild laughter starts up again.

* * *

Riley walks over as Farkle and Brandon recline on the couch, checking out each other's wallets.

"What the fuck…" Brandon questions, "This is the worst fucking fake ID ever. You made yourself seventy-two."

Farkle looks at it and frowns. "It's a good fake ID."

"What do you even need it for?"

"To buy the dirty magazines from the comic book store. And how else will I be able to rent X rated and pornographic movies."

Brandon raises a brow and stares at him. "If you've been able to buy any shit with this piece of crap ID, then _please_ tell me where you're buying."

"Corner store on 5th. The guy doesn't check so you can rent as much as you like."

"Can't believe you watch it, Minkus…" Brandon says in slight awe. "Respect."

Riley plops down on the couches next to them. "Watch what?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not unicorns and sparkly rainbows and flowers, Matthews."

Riley frowns slightly, looking a little offended.

"You know, it's not like the only things on my brain are unicorns."

"Yeah okay. I don't believe that for a second. What do you know about the real world?"

Riley pouts in annoyance. "Well that's not fair. I do like unicorns, but that doesn't mean I haven't experienced life. I'm not sheltered you know."

"Yeah?" Brandon laughs, "You sure about that?"

Riley frowns and rolls her eyes, swiftly standing and stomping away, her lips turned down in irritation.

"Hey. Shut up Brandon." Farkle says before rising to his feet.

He follows Riley further back in the library where she's slumped on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf. She looks up at him, and he can see her eyes are slightly watery.

"Does it bother you?" he asks.

"What?"

"When people dismiss your life as anything but perfect?"

"No." Riley stares at her hands. "My life is perfect. Even with my parent's separation, things are still perfect."

"You're lying…" Farkle says resolutely, meeting her eyes as he slumps next to her.

"No." Riley laughs, a soft, mirthless sound with undertones of pain. "I _am_ perfect. My life is perfect."

She worries her bottom lip, and the pained expression climbs back into her eyes.

"I just wish people would stop dismissing me just because my life is great. I'm not trying to be conceited. I know life is good for me. I just wish people could get to know _me_ for who I am and not for my life. I have inner struggles and insecurities. I have complications in my life too. I'm more than just my image. I'm not this one dimensional girl, you know?"

"I know." Farkle says softly.

"What?"

"I know you're not one dimensional, Riley." Farkle repeats, smiling encouragingly, "You never have been. You never were."

Riley stares at Farkle for a few seconds, searching his eyes in slight bewilderment before her lips curl up into a small smile.

"You always got me." she whispers, "Why did we stop hanging out?"

"I don't know…" he says, and they both start laughing.

* * *

"What the hell is all this stuff? Do girls always carry around this much shit in their bags?" Lucas asks in confusion, rummaging through Riley's purse and occasionally pulling out stuff. "Is this a drawing pencil?"

He pulls out a dark eyeliner pencil, writing on the small table between his and Maya's couch.

"It's called makeup." Maya rolls her eyes, spritzing some of Riley's perfume onto her wrists before rubbing them together and sniffing it.

"The shit that you girls put on your face…" he mutters, shaking his head in confusion.

"It's called cake face for a reason, Huckleberry."

Lucas freezes, his eyes widening as he stares at Maya.

"Haven't heard that in a long time."

She shrugs. "I didn't have a purpose to use it before."

"…But you do now?"

Maya stares at him, no particular smile on her face. "I don't know. It felt right for the moment, but I doubt it's something I'll use again. I'm not exactly friends with the person who I used it on."

Lucas looks down at his lap for a moment.

"Yeah, I figured."

"But I don't know. I might crack it out every once in a while if I feel like it. I do kind of miss ha-hurring in your face."

"That I _don't_ miss." Lucas rolls his eyes as Maya laughs.

He digs through the pink purse once again. He pulls out a tampon missing its wrapper and frowns.

"What the hell is this?"

"Did you lose all your brain cells from smoking a joint?" Maya cracks up. "Two words: menstrual cycle."

"Holy crap…" Lucas rotates it in interest, looking very impressed, "How do these things work? Do you just shove it up or something?"

"Essentially."

"So can this be put up a bung hole?"

"Of course. It's a hole, ain't it?"

He stares at it intensely, and Maya grins sardonically.

"I know you want to try it~" Maya singsongs.

"…I'll be right back." Lucas says, hopping to his feet and scampering off with the tampon towards a secluded corner further back.

Maya just about dies laughing, deciding that she definitely needs to see Lucas get high more often.

* * *

At 1:23, they're all reclining lazily on the carpet of the second floor, relaxing and chilling as their highs begin to subside. Maya traces the old, aging outline of ancient vomit on the carpet under her legs. Lucas' eyes are closed as he leans his head against the wall, lost in thought. Farkle reads and rereads the titles of books on the same shelf.

"Let's play a game." Riley suddenly says, breaking the silence, "What would you do for a million bucks? Lucas."

"A million?" Lucas chuckles, cracking open an eye. "I don't know. Go skydiving?"

Maya snorts and rolls her eyes.

Riley giggles. "C'mon, that's too easy. The idea is to do something crazy. Like come to school wearing a thong. _Just_ a thong. Would you do it?"

Lucas starts laughing, "What? No way. It's like thirty degrees outside."

Brandon stares at them. "I would do it."

"Yeah, I don't doubt _you_ would." Maya says sarcastically, "What? No dignity?"

Brandon shrugs again, repeating himself. "I would do it. I'm not ashamed of my body or a prude."

"That takes a lot of guts." Riley says, "I still would never do it. Even for a million dollars."

"Is it because you're a virgin? Have you ever had sex?" Brandon turns to Riley and asks abruptly.

Riley frowns, disconcerted. "We already had this conversation."

Maya turns her head with a twinkle in her eyes. "You never actually answered the question."

"Yeah. Because it's none of anyone's business."

"Virgin alert!" Maya hoots.

Lucas crosses his arms. "Why are you so fucking interested in knowing whether she's a virgin or not? It doesn't matter."

Farkle shrugs. "Well, there _are_ a lot of rumours floating around?"

"Don't even try to pretend like you don't want to know, Lucas." Maya says evenly, "Everyone wants to know who managed to get the virginity of our wholesome school prez."

Riley glares at Maya. "I already told you I didn't lose my damned virginity! Drop it!"

"You're lying." Brandon says simply.

Riley's glare snaps to Brandon, her eyes narrowed angrily. "What?"

"I saw you."

"Oooohhh!" Maya catcalls.

"No you didn't." Riley says, the colour on her cheeks a bit drained.

"Yes I did."

"No you _didn't_!"

"Yeah I did."

"No. You. Didn't!" Riley screams, "How could you possibly have seen it happen when I was in Rome?!"

Silence trails through the group as they stare at Riley in shock at her outburst. Maya starts laughing uncontrollably until Farkle roughly nudges her foot to stop. But even then, Maya continues to snicker.

"Told you you were lying." Brandon says, leaning back against the wall behind him.

"You damn _bastard_ …" Riley growls, "All day all you've done is mock me and patronize me just to instigate stuff!"

Lucas rolls his eyes. "You're just pissed because he made you reveal something you didn't want to."

"Shut up _Lucas_." Riley spits.

"Her true colours show…" Maya says with a sneer.

"So you're really not a virgin?" Farkle asks, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"That's what I've been saying all day." Maya whispers to the group, nodding emphatically.

Riley frowns. "No. I'm not. It's not shameful to not be a virgin."

"No one said it was wrong to be a virgin. But acting like someone you're not. That's a whole other story." Brandon shrugs, "At least now you're acting like the real you. Maybe it'll help you be more honest with yourself."

Riley stares at Brandon, mouth slightly agar, complete surprise on her face when he smiles warmly at her.

"How did you…?"

Lucas sighs. "I mean, it's no big deal. You made a decision for yourself, Riley. Who cares?"

"And you, Lucas?" Farkle asks, "You're a virgin, right?"

He nods slowly. "Haven't lost it yet. I've been waiting for my right girl. I want it to be special."

"You're still a romantic at heart, even after all these years." Farkle nudges him playfully and he snorts, nudging him back.

Maya cackles loudly, clutching her stomach. Lucas turns to her with a frown, his eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! It's just hilarious how the poster girl for Rileytown is the one who's gotten fucked. But Mr. Popular has yet to get properly laid. What an unexpected turn of events."

"Would you lay off and stop being such a bitch, Maya?" Lucas growls, "Why do you always have to put down other people?"

"I'm not putting anyone down." She grins. "I'm just being honest."

"Yeah, _honest_. _Sure_." Farkle rolls his eyes, shaking his head in disdain. "I bet if I asked you if you were a virgin right now, you'd lie."

"I wouldn't." Maya smirks, "Unlike you people, I don't _need_ to hide _my_ secrets. I'm an open book. What you see is what you get."

Farkle fixes her with an acute stare. "So are you a virgin?"

Maya smiles, her mouth quirking up slightly at the corners. Lucas, Brandon, and Riley stare at her, but she ignores them, training her vision on Farkle.

"Yes, Farks." she says softly, "I'm a virgin too."

Farkle smiles after a spell, and she returns it. Genuinely.

"Who did you lose yours to?" Brandon asks Riley.

"Charlie Gardner. Last year when my group of friends all went to Rome for spring break. It kind of just happened."

Maya's lips curl in disgust. "Gross. He's like one shade shy of being geek bait too."

"Well he's sweet. At least he treated me with respect."

Farkle grimaces. "Can you guys share sex stories in your own spare time? No offense, but I'm not really a fan of hearing about people's sexual exploits. It's kind of awkward."

"Alright." Riley shrugs, "So then what do you want to discuss?"

Farkle stares at Lucas. "What did you do to get Saturday detention?"

They all quiet, a trifle shocked at Farkle's sudden question, but also finding themselves curious about their reasons for being here today as well.

"I, uh…" Lucas looks over at Maya briefly in trepidation, and she raises a brow. "I…"

"Just tell us Sundance." She rolls her eyes. "I promise I won't make fun of you… until the end."

Lucas sighs dejectedly. "Fine. You guys know that hole in the fence of the football stadium? The one that leads to the fucked up, crumbling pillar? I did that."

Brandon's eyes widen slightly. "Shit… that was you? How?"

"I started living with my dad this school year. My mom got remarried and with her new life and pregnancy, I felt that I was holding her back from ditching the sourness of her previous marriage. So to do my mom a favour, I moved in with my dad."

"Some people don't know this. But my dad was in pro ball. He's got this whole room in his apartment dedicated to NFL and his team and stuff. He was a quarterback too."

Maya's eyebrows rise, impressed.

"That's a lot of pressure." Riley mutters.

"Tell me about it." He continues, "Anyway, he works me hard. He thinks I've got talent to go pro. Every night he's on my tail. Analyzing my every move. He's at every practice. Every game. If I mess up even once, I get the fucking lecture of my life."

His fists clench as he recalls the memory, "Thursday's game, I messed up one pass. _One_ fucking pass. And he exploded…"

" _Son! You'll never amount to anything with the shitty way you play! You don't have it in you! There's not a damn bone in your body that will ever play pro ball with the way you played tonight!_ This shit and that shit! It never fucking ends!" Lucas looks up at the ceiling, his breathing coming out a little more harshly. "You know what happened? I lost confidence. I fucked up during practice and then we lost two games in a row because I couldn't get it together. Coach isn't one to give more chances. He took me off the starting position. Put this stupid little freshman kid for tonight's game. He told me ' _Son. Until you prove to me again that you have what it takes, I'm taking you off the spot.'_ "

Lucas scoffs. "Sounded just like my fucking old man. Do you understand the embarrassment? For _the_ John Friar's son to be replaced? By a freshman no less! He didn't even say anything to me. He just grabbed his whiskey and drank it in the living room. Wouldn't answer anything I said. Like he disowned me as his son or something."

"I wanted to get back at him. Get back at him for making me feel like a fucking worthless player. For making me feel like I wasn't worth anything as a person. As a son! I wanted to show him I didn't give a shit about him or his rules or what he thought of me." Lucas' eyes grew a bit glassy. "I just wanted to relax. Have a bit of fun. So I went out with some friends and we got drunk in the parking lot of the stadium. We thought it'd be fine. The area is pretty deserted at night. But then someone got the idea that putting beer all over the visitor's seats before the game would be pretty funny so it'd be sticky when they sat down. But we couldn't get in the fence."

"So I got behind the wheel." Lucas rubs his face with his hands. "Stupidly, I thought I could just tear down one corner of the fence. I could get it down and we could get in and finish the prank. I obviously didn't realize how wasted I was."

"When I came to, the cops were shaking me awake. There were beer cans and bottles all over and in my car. I had crashed straight through the fence and right into the pillar. My friends were all gone. They just left all the evidence with me and took off. Mr. Yancy was standing behind the cops with my dad. He didn't even look pissed. Didn't act pissed."

"He said only one sentence to me. 'It's like I don't even know you anymore.' And I just _lost_ it. I fucking _lost_ it. I went off on him. I don't even know what I said. But all that was going through my mind was that all this time, I've been trying to be the perfect son. He's never acknowledged me, never has encouraged me, never treated me like his goddamned _son_ for once and he had the nerve to say he _knew_ me? We haven't spoken since… The only reason I'm not going to get kicked off the team is because I'm here in detention. But I'm on probation and can't participate in any official games for a month."

There's silence when he is finished talking, and they stare at him quietly.

Lucas snorts, shaking his head. "But man. I can't believe they ditched me like that. Some friends, huh?"

"I dunno." Maya jokes, "They seem like pretty cool people to me."

The group falls silent again, contemplating what they have come to learn.

"Guess it's my turn…" Riley finally mutters, glancing up from her rigid seating position and glancing at Brandon. He smiles encouragingly. "You know… for the longest time, looking at my reflection, all I saw was a caricature. A figure. Perfect girl, happy perfect life. Head cheerleader, student council representative, a role model. But I was insecure. So deeply insecure and so tired of people only seeing what was on the outer surface. Dismissing me as this one dimensional person because of the life I lead."

"And then my parents got separated, and I thought maybe that was the chance for me to start showing the cracks in my life. But despite all that, my life relatively stayed the same. No one cared about my crumbled family life. No one cared to think what I thought. Everyone just expected me to be this happy go lucky, neverending smiling girl. And so I became that, for whatever reason, lying to myself about how I truly felt. I grew angry at people around me. Angry at myself. When would the real Riley Matthews get a chance to shine? Slowly, things that I knew about myself just kept being pushed away in favour of the image I had imposed upon myself to remain liked. And I lost sight of myself."

Riley sighs, picking at the crumbling colour on her fingernails.

"The pressure just kept building. The pressure to find myself. We wrote a practice college letter in English to prepare for next year, when the real stuff would begin. I thought I had the assignment down. After all, I'm Riley Matthews. Power student. I don't even remember what I wrote about. But as I finished my essay, I knew it was absolute garbage. Part of me hoped my teacher would be impressed by my technical skills and would ignore the fact that I hadn't really answered the question."

She laughs without humour.

"I mean it's such a _stupid_ assignment. 'Who am I?'A stupid, meaningless assignment that I should've just gotten a damn A on!" She pounds her fist into the carpet, "I got the paper back. There were no markings. I thought I got a perfect score. But then I turned the page to where my grade was."

"I got a D. Not even a passing score! A _D_. That didn't bother me as much. But under the D, my teacher wrote one sentence. 'Do you know who you are, Riley?' That one stupid question drove me over the edge for _weeks_! I couldn't let it go. I just _couldn't._ "

"On Wednesday, student council had a meeting. Everyone else left to go to some dinner event hosted by the booster club. I told them I had to get my jacket from my locker, and I'd meet them there. I got my jacket and left. I was almost off of the school grounds, you know? Until I turned and saw my reflection on the window."

"Wait…" Lucas interjects, "Are you talking about the windows on the north side of the school?"

"Yeah, those." She nods. "I saw my reflection. And I stared at it for a good thirty minutes. I tried. I _tried_! I tried so hard to remember who I was outside of Little Miss Perfect! And I still came up blank! I didn't know what to do! I didn't even think! I just picked up some rocks from the ground and before I knew it, every window was shattered. Every single inch of glass, destroyed. I don't even know how long I stood there, but the janitor found me, crying standing up. And here I am."

"Hardcore…" Brandon grins proudly. "Looks like Little Miss Perfect isn't such a princess after all."

"No. Not hardcore. I ruined my image. I destroyed my parent's trust in me. The school's trust in me. I doubt I'll be reelected."

"You'll be reelected." Farkle says confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're the most responsible, well equipped, qualified person for the job I know. And everyone else sees it too. Sure, you shattered a bunch of windows. And so maybe you're having some identity issues. But you still put out hard work. You've improved the student body in so many ways since you became president."

"I know I'm only making it harder on myself by continuing to hide the inner me." Riley sniffles. "But I'm also scared. With the friends I have, it's just hard to be anything but the leader of Rileytown. They're not exactly the kind of people who would be open to that kind of change. I'm sure they would ditch me without a second thought."

"Oh woooow. Cry me a river." Everyone turns to look at Maya in surprise. She's looking at Riley with an unreserved look of disgust. "You really like to play the victim, don't you? What a hypocrite."

Riley's gaze turns furious.

"What?" she snaps, teeth grit.

"I love how you're worried about your friends ditching you when you did the exact same thing to me. And you know what? I bet _you're_ the one who pretty much cut contact cold turkey with the rest of them too."

"What do you mean? I say hi to everyone in the hallways all the time. I didn't cut contact."

"Cut the crap." Maya snaps, her voice rising in anger, "You know as well as I do that that isn't real contact. It's a fucking 'oh I have to maintain my image as a perfect sweetheart' hi. When was the last time you even had a real conversation with Farkle since you became queen of the goody-goodies, huh? When was the last time you stopped to ask me how my day was? You act like you're too good for anyone who isn't in your level of popularity."

Riley's eyes narrow. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Why am I being so mean?" Maya says condescendingly, picking at her fingernails. "Well, honey, it's simple. You're a bitch."

Riley gasps and looks affronted for a few good seconds. "Excuse me?! I am _not_ a bitch. I still _talk_ to you and Farkle and Brandon despite how scary and weird you act at school."

"And here it is. That pride that all you preps and perfs have where you think that _everybody_ wants to be you and that the world revolves around you and that us poor plebians' lives have been made wholly better just by basking in your rotten presence." Maya scoffs and rolls her eyes to the sky. "Get over yourself, _princess_. You are not all that."

Riley's eyes flash with anger. "Oh, as opposed to you? Big, tough, rebel Maya. Acting out to get attention from everyone because your mom is crazy and your life is a big mess. Oh woe is me."

"Hey stop!" Farkle says. "Stop attacking each other you guys!"

"At least I stayed true to myself." Maya snarls, "I'm not the one who decided to leave her friends just because she got a little popular with another group."

Lucas laughs at that. "Are you fucking serious right now? True to yourself? Look at what you're wearing. Look at how you act. You called _us_ posers, but the biggest one is you. Your entire tough girl cover is fake. We can all see right through you."

Maya's hard glint turns to Lucas. "And you would know that from what? Twenty minutes of talking today? You don't know me. Let's face it Lucas. You and I were never friends. You may have been Farkle's best friend, but you were nothing to me."

Lucas' eyes narrow angrily, his jaw clenched as he stares, slightly shocked, at Maya.

Maya scoffs again, distaste evident in her features. "All of you left each other. You're all to blame for the destruction of the friendships."

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude!" Farkle speaks up, " _You_ were the one who decided not to contact us. _You_ were the one who disappeared for an entire semester and never told us what happened to you. You don't get to sit here like a hypocrite and tell us _we_ left, when you stopped talking to us all first!"

"When'd you grow a pair of balls, Farkle? I'm impressed."

"Oh just shut up." Farkle's eyes narrow. "Maya, where were you at the start of freshman year? You weren't there, none of us could contact your phone, and your old apartment apparently had been leased. And then you show up second semester and all of a sudden you're Miss I-Smoke-Pot-On-The-Bleachers, and you don't tell us what happened."

Maya glares at Farkle. "How is that any of your business, Geek bait?"

"Look. Even if we're not really friends anymore, we _were_ still friends at some point. You at least owe it to us since you disappeared off the face of the planet. Do you know how worried we all were?"

"Why don't you ask Riley?" Maya snorts and juts her chin out in Riley's direction. "She knows."

Everybody's stares shift to Riley, surprise written all over their faces. Riley swallows and licks her lips slowly, looking put on the spot.

Lucas' eyes narrow. "Wait… So you knew what happened to Maya the whole time we were freaking out, and you never said a word to us?"

"I found out what happened to Maya, but not until she came back to school. And even then, it wasn't my secret to tell." Riley sighs. "That would have been betraying her trust."

"Your loyalty is flattering Riley…" Maya drawls sarcastically, "It would have been even better if you hadn't blown me off as soon as I told you."

Riley stares down at the carpet and drags her legs up to her chest, hiding her face behind her knees as her cheeks turn red in embarrassment and her eyes tear up.

"But no matter." Maya says, "You want to know what happened? Sure, I'll tell you."

"My dad is a drug dealer and drug smuggler. Dealt with some pretty nasty people and dirty dealings. He got caught the summer before high school started. Went to prison. Fifteen years they said. Mom and I lost the home, the car, everything. I missed the semester because of all the insurance stuff, the trials. My mom and I both had to get part time jobs to be able to even pay for the apartment we needed. I didn't have time for school. And quite frankly, I wasn't feeling it."

"But how did you change so much?" Farkle asks, almost incredulously, "I mean, you were a totally different person back then…"

"I grew up, Farks." She chuckles quietly, scratching at a spot on her leg. "We were all so ignorant, you know? It's like we lived on this cloud or in a bubble totally oblivious to the real world. And it wasn't until I saw just how disgusting and horrible and dangerous and pitiful the world is that I grew up."

"Besides," She grins at them all like a cat. "I always did have something of a rebellious, bad streak as a kid. I just stopped oppressing her."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Lucas asks, "We would have supported you."

Her gaze snaps to his and her expression immediately hardens.

"No you would not have. When I came back, no one spoke anymore. You all changed. You think I could entrust my secrets with you?" She snaps. "And the one person who I thought would always have my back didn't."

Riley sighs with a small sniffle, resting her chin on her legs.

"You could have tried." Lucas asserts, "Sure, none of us were speaking, but you didn't even try… And contrary to what you might believe, we _were_ friends, Maya. Maybe we didn't have as strong a connection yet, but we cared about each other. Hell, we _all_ cared for each other. And that's why you should have still told us. Regardless of what was going on."

Maya calmly stares at Lucas, her brows furrowed the slightest bit. Lucas ' gaze doesn't waver despite her expression.

"As much as I want to believe that would have been true," Maya says a bit softly, "I already tried and got shot down… Better to just count my losses."

"You could have come to me."

"Whatever Hopalong."

Maya rolls her eyes with a snort, though there's a small upward curve to her lips. The tense atmosphere in the room disintegrates, and Farkle releases a sigh of relief.

"What did you do to get in here, Farkle?" Brandon asks, bringing up the conversation again.

"I, uh…" Farkle hesitates momentarily, "I tried to break into Yancy's office so I could get into a teacher's file cabinet to find test answers."

Maya laughs. "That is so _nerdy_. You got detention for breaking into a teacher's file cabinet?"

"Not exactly. My friends and I were invited to a party and they were playing truth or dare. I had two shots of rum and I was dared to go and steal the answers to the test for someone. It was stupid, but it was my first time being considered "cool" so I did it. I accidentally set off the alarm of the school when I walked through the front door. The cops found me before I even got two steps close to the office."

"You had to break into a building," Maya says slowly, "And you walked straight through the front door?"

"I didn't know!"

There's silence for a bit as they stare at him incredulously, wondering if that kind of stupid shit really did happen to people. And then Lucas snorts before breaking down into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Farkle cries indignantly.

"I'm sorry. It's just so ridiculous." Lucas tries to control his chuckles, but ultimately starts laughing again.

The rest start chuckling slightly and then Farkle starts laughing too, the air filled with five different chortles and chuckles and laughs and snickers and giggles. As the laughter tapers off, a comfortable silence seems to take its place.

"…So what happens on Monday?" Brandon asks tentatively, "Are you just going to pretend like today never happened?"

The silence that ensues is like a hammer to glass and the illusion of whatever camaraderie was recovered shatters so brutality. No words are said for a few minutes as they each think about the loaded question Brandon just asked.

"…Yes…" Riley says quietly.

Lucas' gaze shoots to her. "Seriously? After everything that's happened today, you're just going to go back to school doing things the exact same?"

Riley scowls at him. "Don't give me that, Lucas. Stop trying to act like you wouldn't do the same. What would you do if Farkle walked down the hall straight to you on Monday and you were with Billy and Brett and the other football players, and Farkle said hi. Would you say hi back?"

Lucas doesn't respond, and Farkle looks at the carpet, nodding in understanding, though his facial expression is disgruntled. Everyone knows what Lucas' silence means.

"You'd probably say hi, sure." Riley continues, "But only after lagging behind your football and cheerleader friends so that they wouldn't see you say hi."

"Alright then, Riley. Let's turn it on you. Brandon comes up to your lunch table and starts a conversation." Maya's eyes narrow. "What would you do?"

She looks Brandon in the eye apologetically. "I would talk to him. And then when he's out of earshot, I'd probably tell my friends that I did it because I feel bad he doesn't have any friends."

"Then I was right about you all along." Maya says in disappointment, her eyes glinting and sharp and venom dripping from her lips, "You? Are a colossal _bitch_. The worst kind to ever exist."

Riley sniffles quietly and shrugs. "Don't try to act like you wouldn't do the same, Maya. If Brandon or Farkle came up to you and your friends under the bleachers, you wouldn't—"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my friends like you know us when you've never so much as _condescended_ to speak to any of us!" she hisses, acid in her tone, "I would never do that to Brandon or Farkle, because unlike you and your group of prissy, bitchy, asshole friends, we're good people. _We_ don't blacklist other people for being different."

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Riley yells suddenly, "We worked hard to get where we are! To make those friends! To get with the in crowd. We don't want to be _shunned_!"

Maya snorts. "Shunned like us three you mean? The super nerd, the fucked up criminal, and the crazy guy with no friends who might have killed a man?"

"Stop harassing Riley! She has a point, you know?" Lucas rolls his eyes. "You only aren't worried about your image because you don't have anything to lose. If you were in our position, I'm sure you would care a lot more."

"Oh wow. You think Brandon and Farkle and I don't care? You think it doesn't hurt us when you _fuckheads_ label us however you want just because we don't fit the norms of your boring society?" Maya seethes, "Well guess what, you _prick_. We're human just like you. And we have feelings just like you. Just because we ignore your asshole tendencies and pretend like the shit you say doesn't bug us doesn't mean it doesn't."

Maya's eyes narrow.

"Oh, but that's right. I don't count, right? I might as well not even exist at this school." Everyone looks at Maya with raised eyebrows and soft gasps, startled by the reminder of the harsh words from earlier that morning. Lucas' mouth hangs slightly open in shock, his hostile expression withering away into a mortified look. "What? Forgot you said that to me? Well I didn't."

Lucas looks ashamed. "I didn't… I didn't mean it like that Maya."

"Yes you did."

The air grows thick with tension once again as an uneasy silence falls over them all. They stare at one another, unsure of how to respond to each other. Unsure of how to start another conversation. How to break the tension. Brandon stares at them all in turn, wondering how their relationships could have all gotten so bad when the four of them used to be such great friends. He shakes his head in disdain.

"You guys wanna know what I did to get in here…?" Brandon asks quietly.

They regard him curiously, broken out of their trains of thought.

"What?" Riley asks.

"…Nothing." He admits, a slow smile growing on his face, "I had nothing better to do."

Silence reigns for a fraction of time. They blink at Brandon incredulously, who just keeps his small smile on his face. Riley is the one to crack first, snorting and then trying to hide it behind her hand. But then Lucas starts chuckling, and it isn't long before Farkle and Maya join the fray. It starts out as scattered laughter, but as if a broken dam, spills out and grows and swells, and it isn't long before the five are rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs, gasping for breath, and hiccuping.

No one cares that Yancy might hear.

* * *

When rummaging around the storage closet of the library, Farkle finds an old record player and an album from the 80s. He sets it up, plugging it into the adjacent amp and blasts it through the library.

A random game of hide and seek tag commences. They kick off their shoes and pull off coats and jackets, running around the library as if they are children once again. They forget about all their woes and all their worries and all their issues and just play. They all laugh and giggle as Farkle chases Maya when she accidentally makes too much noise and the rest use her accidental sacrifice to reach home base.

Hide and seek tag becomes hide and seek dance tag. And pretty soon, they forgo the tag altogether and end up dancing crazily in the middle of the library. Riley is whipping her hair all over the place. Brandon is snapping her fingers and doing the twist. Farkle is doing some combination of the duck dance and the bunny hop while Lucas does some country line dance that doesn't quite fit with the music. Maya spins and twirls wildly, moving her hips, jumping into the air, and just letting her body go.

When the very last note of the album dwindles into silence, they collapse in a disorderly heap, breathing heavily and laughing breathlessly at each other. Their clothes and hair are all in disarray, but they don't care.

For one perfect moment, they all stare at the ceiling without a care in the world.

* * *

At 3:30, Maya crawls back to the damaged bookshelf in the back to climb back through the vents so she can head back to her solitary confinement. Although no one says it out loud, her presence is missed.

They decide to let Farkle write the essay, not only because he is the smartest, but because they all realize they were probably going to write the same one. In their own special ways. But they know, Farkle will know how to say it best.

He sits down and begins to write, his lips pulling into a small smile.

* * *

Maya pulls her leg up to her chest, her other swinging off the edge of the table, not particularly thinking about anything and waiting until she can leave in thirty minutes. It's cold in the closet, and the walls feel like they are ever so slowly closing in on her. She rubs her arms, leaning back against the wall and recommencing her counting of the seconds left since she lost her count for the umpteenth time.

The doorknob rattles quietly, and Maya looks up, startled. After a little moment, it opens and Riley pokes her head in, a sheepish look on her face.

"Knock, knock."

Maya raises a brow, her expression neutral. "You lost? Little girl's room is a little farther down the hall."

"I'm looking for the girl who used to be my best friend." Riley enters the closet and closes the door behind her, leaning against the wall. "Well, at least until I was a bitch to her and lost her. Does she live around here?"

"Perhaps. Check the nearest dumpster. You might just find her." Maya replies, her lips quirking up in amusement.

"Oh I already looked there. Found her mother's deadbeat ex-boyfriend."

Maya lets out a tiny chuckle, and Riley smiles.

"I know it's been three years, and it's too little too late, but I'm sorry." Riley moves to the rickety table and hops on next to Maya. Maya stares at her with no expression, giving away nothing. "Genuinely sorry. I should never have dropped you when you needed me most."

Maya's eyebrows furrow, but she still says nothing.

"And I know that I screwed up our friendship. I could have just talked to you. I _should have_ just talked to you. But I got scared and rejected the one person who knew me better than myself. I thought if I associated with you, I'd lose the friends I made."

Riley sniffles. "But Maya, you have to understand. When you didn't come back, I didn't know how to navigate high school without you. I didn't know how to navigate _life_ without you. I was alone and scared and I needed something to fill the void. And when the popular group became normal for me and you came back, I was too scared to take a risk on you. I was too scared that you would disappear again and I would be alone without friends. I couldn't do it. I know I was a shitty friend."

"Yeah. You definitely were."

Riley looks up in alarm at the smile in Maya's voice and is surprised to see her grinning. Not smirking like a cat or sneering with thinly veiled contempt, but actually, genuinely smiling, the blue-gray of her eyes glistening and warm.

"But I forgive you."

"Why?" Riley says with a frown. "I don't deserve it. I was awful to you."

"I already told myself years ago that if you apologized, I would forgive you. We may not hang out anymore, but you were still my best friend, Riley. Nothing's ever going to change that."

"Thank you…" Riley's lower lip quivers.

"And if you ever feel lost and need to talk, just stop by my place. I don't live with Frank anymore. My mom kicked him out after she found out why I nearly killed him." Maya chuckled, "Plus, I think a house warming party or sleepover is in order, since you've never seen my place…"

Riley's eyes shine with unshed tears, and she swallows the lump in her throat down, not understanding why Maya is being so friendly when she treated her like scum.

"You would still invite me over after everything I've done?" Riley asks in awe. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because like Lucas said. We all care about each other. And I care about you." She shrugs nonchalantly. "And cuz you're letting me."

Before she overthinks it, Riley giggles happily and glomps Maya, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and rubbing her cheek against her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, alright! Geez! I get it already!" Maya says in mock annoyance, voice muffled as she tries to push Riley off of her.

But even she cannot contain the wide smile on her face.

* * *

The five walk out of the school around 4:05, satisfied expressions on their faces, leaving to go back home to their respective homes and families. Two cars are parked out in the front. Brandon's father is up at the front.

He salutes them with two fingers and heads down the stairs.

"Hey Brand." Maya calls out. "If you ever want some people to listen to music with and chill with, we've got plenty of room under those bleachers."

"Thanks, Hart." Brandon nods. "But my solitude is by choice."

Maya hums, impressed. Brandon turns to go on his way once again when Riley suddenly hurries down the steps.

"Wait!"

Brandon turns back around, and Riley comes up to him, stopping in front of him with her cheeks slightly red.

"Yeah?"

"I just… I wanted to say thank you, Brandon." Riley says, "Thank you for recognizing that I couldn't be honest with myself. That I couldn't find myself. Thank you for forcing me to come to terms with it. I appreciate it. Even if you weren't exactly nice."

"No problem, Matthews." He smirks.

Before he can go, she pulls him into a quick hug that she breaks almost as soon as it starts, but Brandon smiles at the gesture nonetheless. He slinks away when she lets go and hops into his dad's car.

As his father drives out of the school, Brandon stares up at the graffiti letters, suddenly understanding what they say. He can't believe he's missed it all this time. He snorts.

 _I AM MY OWN PERSON_.

Farkle is the next to go.

"Well, there's my mom." He says, smiling at the others as Riley climbs back up the steps, "Kind of feels weird for this day to be over, huh?"

Lucas rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Hey. I don't think I properly apologized for ditching you like that. Best friends shouldn't do that to each other. So I'm sorry. For everything."

"Seems to be the theme of the day, huh?" Maya chortles, nudging Riley who pouts cutely.

"It's okay, Lucas." Farkle smiles. "I would be lying if I said I didn't expect it at some point during our friendship. I'm just happy that things have been cleared."

He turns to Maya.

"It's good to know you're okay now, Maya. I was really worried."

She smiles slightly. "It's good to know you still are the nerdy turtleneck boy from my childhood. Some things never change."

"I guess..." Farkle replies, "Can you do me a favour, Maya? Never lose sight of yourself. You're the only one who hasn't, and I want to keep it that way."

Maya contemplates him silently before her lips curve up.

"I'll do my best, Geek bait."

Farkle laughs and then turns to Riley with a soft smile.

"And I really hope that one day, Riley, you'll find the courage to approach me when you feel comfortable enough at school and with your friendships. I may not be with your in crowd, but I'll always be your friend Riley. If you need me, I'll be there."

Riley sniffles, wiping a tear on her eyelid before reaching forward and engulfing Farkle in a tight hug, squeezing him and burying her face in his shoulder. He gently rubs her back.

"Farkle. I do need you in my life, you know." she mutters in his ear, "I promise I'll work on it. I promise one day I'll stop being a coward."

"And I'll wait."

Farkle's mother blares her horn, and he pulls away from Riley, wiping an errant tear from her eye. With a wave and a smile tinged with melancholy, Farkle hesitantly shuffles down the stairs and into his mother's car.

As they drive off and he passes the graffiti, his eyebrows rise in surprise at the sudden clarity of the statement. His lips curve into a wide smile.

 _I AM MY OWN PERSON._

A car pulls up at the curb.

"Looks like my dad's here…" Lucas groans. "Great. More of being treated like I don't exist."

"Just pretend like he's in his underwear or something." Riley rubs his arm consolingly. "It'll be okay, Lucas."

"I sure as hell hope so." He laughs, patting her hand in thanks. "Are you going to go to the party?"

"Probably." Riley replies.

"Then I guess I'll see you tonight."

Then Lucas' expression grows a bit serious, and he turns to Maya with a sigh. She raises a brow at his expression.

"Maya." He grimaces slightly, hesitating for a bit before continuing, "I uh... ummm... I..."

Her eyes narrow in annoyance. "Come on. Just spit it out."

"Look. I… I didn't mean to say that to you, you know. About you not counting."

"Hey, it's fine." Maya waves her hand, dismissing the words. "I get insulted on the daily. No hard feelings."

"No, I mean… you do count." Lucas' face burns with a slight blush. "To me, at least. You've always counted."

She searches his eyes for a moment, no particular expression on her face as she scrutinizes him curiously. Then she smirks.

"Duly noted, _Huckleberry_." She teases.

"Good to know, _Shortstack_." He says back automatically, "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Probably not."

"Okay then. I guess it's goodbye?"

Lucas steps closer to her, his arms slightly outstretched.

"No. I am not hugging you." Maya says, putting her hand up to stop him and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Right." Lucas nods, though he doesn't lower his arms, and he still has this infuriating little smile on his lips.

They stand there like that for a few moments of silence. Maya's eyes are narrowed, but Lucas doesn't change his expression, even quirking a brow as if to tell her he won't leave otherwise.

With a low growl of annoyance, Maya finally acquiesces and exaggeratedly rolls her eyes, stepping stiffly into him and loosely wrapping her arms around him. Lucas encloses her in his arms, squeezing slightly and resting his chin on her head. A small smile comes to Maya's face after a while, and she finally relaxes in his hold, chuckling to herself.

"Feel better now, Ranger Rick?"

"Yeah…" Lucas pulls away with a soft smile. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too."

Lucas heads down the stairs with one last smile before getting into his dad's car.

He has an earsplitting grin on his face as they pass the graffiti, knowing he understands what it says now.

 _I AM MY OWN PERSON._

Maya watches as Topanga's BMW roles up to the curb.

She turns to Riley.

"Well, Riles. Looks like it's time for you to go."

Riley takes Maya's hands, giving her a serious look.

"Maya. I want you to know that if there is anything you need at all— _anything_ —you can always come to our family. The Matthews family may be a bit split right now, but you have always been an honourary member. And you still are now. You're always welcome in our home."

"Thanks."

Riley sniffles again before leaning down and wrapping her arms tightly around Maya's neck. Maya smiles gently and brings her arms up around Riley as well, patting her back softly.

"It's not the end of the world Riley."

"I know… It just kind of feels like it."

Maya pulls away, gently holding Riley's face in her hands.

"Hey. You'll be okay. I'll be okay. We'll all be okay."

Riley nods, slowly at first and then a bit more confidently. She giggles happily and then pulls Maya into one more quick hug before scurrying down the steps. She turns around and gives Maya a happy wave before climbing in her mom's car.

"Everything okay, honey? You're crying."

"Everything is fine." Riley says, "More than fine."

Riley stares up at the graffiti on the wall, smiling secretively to herself as she finally makes out the words for the first time in three years.

 _I AM MY OWN PERSON_.

Maya stares at the school, flipping it off before cracking a grin and heading on her way.

Glancing back at the school momentarily, Maya smirks and runs her hands through her wild, tangled hair before slipping on her aviators. She stuffs her hands into the torn pockets of her coat, making her way across the parking lot, out of the school, glancing up at those obscure graffiti letters. Somehow, they make sense to her, and she rolls her eyes, scoffing in amusement.

 _I AM MY OWN PERSON_.

As she saunters through a field in a public park, heading back to her apartment, she throws her head back and drives a fist into the air triumphantly.

* * *

 _"Dear Mr. Yancy. We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us - in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us IS a highflier, and an athlete, and a basket case, a socialite, and a delinquent. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club."_


End file.
